mmaboutsfandomcom-20200214-history
Shinya Aoki vs. Joachim Hansen 3
The fight was for the Dream lightweight title with Joachim Hansen defending. The Fight The first round began. Aoki landed an inside kick. Hansen missed an uppercut and stuffed a single to the clinch. Nine thirty-five. Hansen narrowly stuffed another single. Aoki got a trip to side control. He's certainly relentless. Nine fifteen. Nine minutes. Eight thirty-five as Hansen regained half-guard. He regained the butterflies. Eight fifteen. Aoki stacked him. They rolled. Eight minutes. Aoki passed to half-guard. Seven thirty-five as the ref stepped in briefly for whatever reason. Aoki missed a right hand. Seven fifteen. Seven minutes. Hansen closed the guard after regaining it. Hansen tried a triangle, Aoki lifted him, Hansen nearly stood. Aoki kept him down in the butterflies. Six thirty-five. The ref moved them to the center. Aoki passed to half-guard. Six fifteen. Hansen regained the butterflies. Six minutes left. Aoki stacked him again. Hansen closed the guard. Aoki passed to half-guard. Five thirty. Aoki landed five short lefts. Five fifteen. Five minutes as Aoki ate an upkick and another that looked illegal. Aoki immediately looked at the ref. Hansen stood in disgust as Aoki lay on his back milking it. Aoki stood relatively quickly. The ref patted his back. Aoki was taking his time to 'recover'. They continued in the same position, butterflies. Hansen was active from the bottom. He closed the guard. Four thirty-five left now. Hansen landed some heel kicks. Four fifteen. Four minutes. Aoki landed a short left hammerfist and a right hammerfist. Hansen was active. Three thirty-five. Hansen went for an armbar. 'Break his arm! Break it!' Aoki was defending with three fifteen. Aoki landed heel kicks to the body. Aoki had his legs locked around Aoki's body as Hansen let go. Hansen elbowed the thigh repeatedly. 'Stay on top.' Weird fuckin' position. Two thirty-five. He had his legs triangled reverse around Hansen's body. Hansen turned, right into a leglock. Two fifteen. He had the standing back and tried for a suplex but couldn't. Two minutes. Aoki tried for a single. He switched to a double and got it very nicely to guard. One thirty-five left. Hansen worked the heel kicks again. One fifteen. Hansen grazed with another upkick as Aoki stacked him. One minute. Aoki passed to half-guard. Hansen regained guard. Thirty-five. Hansen went for another armbar briefly. Fifteen. Aoki's just holding him now. The first round ended. The second round began. They clinched and Hansen kneed the body and again. Again. Aoki got a trip and they're.... in another strange position. Hansen triangled the leg and looked for a leglock. Four thirty. Four fifteen. Aoki's basically in half-guard. Four minutes. Hansen regained guard. Three thirty-five. 'Finish!' Three fifteen. Aoki passed to half-guard. Three minutes. The ref stood them up with two thirty-five remaining. The ref gave someone a yellow card. They touched gloves. Two fifteen. Hansen landed a leg kick. Hansen kneed the face. Aoki got another double. Two minutes as Aoki passed to side control. The ref moved them to the center. 'Everything you've got, we got two minutes!'. Aoki mounted. One thirty-five. One fifteen. One minute. Aoki has a headlock from the top for a while here. Hansen reversed right into an armbar. It wasn't locked in, strange position. Thirty-five. Hansen yelled something to his corner there. Fifteen. Hansen said something else. Aoki had it tight RIGHT before the bell rang. It was over with SECONDS left in the second round.